Superheroes
In the world of Buckshot!, supervillains are superpowered or extremely talented individuals who use their abilities for their own selfish needs. To avoid punishment, they dress in costumes, and utilize petty criminals as their goons. Who doles out punishment? Police officers and their much less numerous allies, superheroes, similar people who have instead chosen to use their abilities for justice. The first supervillain was Ristterman Doralth and his Stormlyches, and the first superheroes were the Southern Sage and Billow the Slave. List of Superheroes: * Anasia * Billow the Slave * Doppelganger * Angry Buck - Darmurr the Yithman * Catsmaw - Shakak Catcut * Lycanthorn - Thornn * Boy-Knight - young Ristt Blot * Graveking - Viceses * Outcry - the Lyzard Lych * The Lightning Lych * The Nine/Main NIne: *# Buckshot - Rott *# The Southern Sage (previously known as the Everman or Kingkiller) - Landeles *# Green Lady- Cal *# Witewynd - Geb *# Syren - Ayeson *# Green Man - Billow Sayerburn *# Red Knight - nameless woman *# Parader Knight - Ross *# Madame Sweet - Vayess (move set: Brain Freeze! Royal Hexicution! Ice Scream! Hell Freeze Over! One of a kind!) * Second Timeline Arc: ** Blue Crown (second timeline version of both Calthoss AND Billow Sayerburn) ** Burning Crown (Blue Crown soulbonded with both Calthoss and Billow Sayerburn - the being which purged the Hellseer from reality, and claimed , after being asked "who are you?" "Who am I? I am archon and archangel. Seraph of Keter. Guardswoman of Cabal. The Green Lady of the Heavens. The Eternal Flame of the Gods. My threeyes burning with hate. I am the light in the darkness, the woman who is going to kill you.") ** Harkness Sterling (Kalaus won Miel soulbonded with two Quarantiners and the Shadow of Doubt) ** Ulad the Vampyre-King ** The High Steward Mylosh * Goddaughter - Baxra Baird * Blood Oath - Akesia * Snake-Man * Minor heroes ** Greyblade ** Mammoth-Man ** Shadow-Winger List of Supervillains: * Syren (anti-hero, tied up with Grey-Man and Snake-Man, but distancing himself from them, and joining up with his lover, Witewynd) - Ayeson * Grunge, also called the Super Serial Killer - split from Green Man by the Hellseer - evil Billow Sayerburn * Grand Kaath * [[The New Nine|'The New Nine']]: *# The Hellseer (Parader Knight's' archenemy) *# Goddaughter (sworn enemy of the Southern Sage) - Baxra Baird *# Royal Blood (Buckshot's archenemy) - Akesia *# Bloodwhelp (Green Woman's archenemy after Grunge) *# Red Termite (sworn enemy of the Southern Sage) *# Green Termite (sworn enemy of the Southern Sage) *# Grey-Man (Witewynd's archenemy) *# Snake-Man (Red Knight's archenemy after Rott's first death) *# Sweet King (Madame Sweet's archenemy) * Scouring of Earth Arc: ** Bloodrott (also called Cancermaker) ** Calamite (Green Lady soulbonded with Green Termite and Red Termite) ** Bottled Lightning (Southern Sage soulbonded with Goddaughter and countless Mur slaves) * Second Timeline Arc: ** The Hellseer ** The Stormlych (second timeline Witewynd) ** Broken Wrist - Ristterman Doralth * Invasion of Earth Arc: ** Ulad the Vampyre-Squid (Ulad the Vampyre-King soulbonded with the Mur Varrusyvestok) * Minor villains: ** Fireface ** Frostbyte ** Wyrm-Man ** Man-Devil ** Slave Sister (Goddaughter's younger sister, with lesser powers) Category:Multiverse Category:Culture Category:History Category:Buckshot!